First Beliver
by KaiFudo16
Summary: Jack and Jamie have a moment by the pond when Jamie Catches Jack in an embarrassing situation. Jackie, slash, slightly Graphic, not meant for kids.
1. Chapter 1

_**So this is a new Jack Frost story, ROTG, new fan base of mine. I hope you all enjoy this  
Warning- Contains Yaoi don't like, don't read!**_

* * *

Sitting by the lake basking in the glory of the cold winter winds and the white winter snow, these being two of my favorite things, well besides playing with children and making said snow. I hold my staff by my side as one leg slides into a bent passion. What I am I doing here exactly, well I am thinking, thinking about something, emotionally and morally wrong.

It has been eight years since I became a full guardian. With that guardianship, besides devoting myself to protecting the children and finally after 300 years of being ignored I was seen, well nothing else changed. I spent my time spreading snow and Ice, frost and wind to the children of the world. All that changed was it was harder to dodge a snow ball with all the children seeing me. Every year I came back to my home town to play with all the children of Burgess, every year I would make snow enough for, snow men and snowball fights. I would watch as little girls would make snow angels and smile brightly up at their parents, and even though that there happiness made me smile and fill with the joy and fun I was sworn to protect, there was one child I held dear, that made me burst with excitement.

Jamie Bennett was my very first believer, and even at the age of 18, Jamie could still see me. Jamie was my closest friend and dearest child, to the point that it was becoming unhealthy. About six months ago, the beginning of something strange started emerging.

I was taking a quick visit into Burgess, just to say hi to Jamie, I knew it was summer and the teen hated hot weather as did I. I flouted down towards the little house that I visited so frequently. I saw the lovely blond of Sophie's hair and freckles that scattered across her pall features as she hung upside down on a lawn chair playing on her pink phone.

"Sophie all of the bloods going to rush to your head," Chuckles the smooth voice of Jamie. He was sitting on the grass with a thick book in hand. His brown hair had been cut recently to shape his face and deal with the brutal heat. His eyes, the same chocolate brown they had always been holding onto ever childlike feature the boy ever had. His face grew out of almost all of his baby face, but left enough to show that he was indeed his age. Jamie stood a hair shorter than myself and was in my eyes one of the most handsome boy's I have seen. It made my heart skip a beat just to see him, and this day I realized that it was starting to get out of hand. I would have approached him, but when I went to move closer. I paused, knowing that this was getting out of hand; I fled, until winter time, hoping that I could figure myself out.

So now I sit picturing the beautiful boy almost every night, finding myself coming to the emotional grip of, I was in love. Yes Jamie has stolen my heart and the more I realize it, the worse the attraction to him has become.

"Ugh, get a hold of yourself," I reprimanded myself. I knew that there were a few things wrong with my attraction to Jamie. One being he was a human, and I was immortal and a guardian, of children, any of the affection I might want, was inappropriate for a guardian. Thinking of that very affection reminded me why I was sitting by my pond. I had tried and failed once again to speak with Jamie on an unsuspicious level, but it was getting so difficult for me to keep the emotions to myself. I had ran off due to the uncontrollably wind that the noticeable frost I was making around myself. I came here to relax, but it was not working in my favor. I could feel how tight my pants were against my hips and pelvis. I ground dropping my head feeling uncomfortable. I let out a soft sigh and looked around the pond making sure there was no one in sight. Normally the kids did not venture this far into the woods without me but I wanted to be safe, it would have really awkward had one of my children seen what I was planning to do.

Seeing that the cost was clear I dropped my staff in the snow next to me and slouched slightly into the bank with my back resting comfortably against the bark. I took the zipper of my pants between my fingers and unzipped myself slowly and steadily unbuttoning the snap as well. I took a deep breath as I slipped my pants to my knees along with the boxers I was wearing. Slowly I rand my hand closer and closer to my erect self and when my fingers encased my erection I let out a small gasp of pleasure. I started a slow stroking motion against my erection closing my eyes hearing my ragged breath every time my thumb would run over the tip. I felt my breathing start to stagger as I started too speed up my stroking motion. The more pleasure I brag to myself the more I couldn't hold it in. I started to picture Jamie, and his beautiful skin, undressed hovering over me, his hands strong and gently running along me giving me extreme pleasure.

"Jamie.." I whispered lightly looking up at the boy.

"Jack.." Jamie boy breathed ever so quietly, he was turned on by Jack, with his whimpers and moans panting in pleasure.

"Jamm…ie" I gasped again as Jamie slipped his mouth over my erection taking it in fully.

"Jack?" I heard a questioning voice. My heart stopped as I opened my eyes and spotted Jamie watching me with curious eyes. I heard myself gasp and my heart panicked.

"Jack, are you…," Jamie asked coming over closer to me. In fear, more worry, I turned away from Jamie. I didn't want him to see this, I knew he was going to hate me; I was not ready for the loss of my first believer. I did not want to lose him, not now. I could feel the warmth of his presence come closer to me.

"Jack, it's okay," Jamie said surprisingly.

"What?" I asked oust loud confused. I turned my body back towards the boy looking into his chocolate brown eyes.

"I said its okay, Jack. It may be awkward to walk in on this kind of thing especially since it's a private matter, but I really glad I did," Jamie started off. He seemed kind of nervous; then again he just walked in on one of his closest friends, masturbating to his name.

"I have been meaning to tell you something, for about five years," Jamie admitted rubbing the back of his neck. I sat myself up pulling my pants up with me to make things less awkward, but Jamie stopped me before I could cover up completely.

"Jamie, doesn't my half nakedness bother you?" I asked slightly confused why he would stop me from covering my lower half. I could feel the embarrassment getting to me and my body temperature cooling down; I knew the snow below me must have been covered in ice and frost. Jamie however just laughed at the comment.

"No, actually it does not. In fact, I have dreamed about you and you were more than half-naked Jack," Jamie admitted looking away his cheeks tinted a red color, and it wasn't from the cold weather.

"At first, I thought Sandy was just playing with me, but when they started becoming too frequent I started to re-think things. Within the last couple years Jack, I came to the conclusion that well…I have feelings for you, and by the look of things I would say those feelings are mutual," Jamie shrugged a large smile on his face, a smile that meant hope. I felt my hand that was gripping the top of my pants loosen and a smile that had not crosses my face in months suddenly re-appear. Without thinking I tackled Jamie to the ground covering the two of us in snow.

"Is...is this real?" I asked almost unable to believe it.

"Yes Jack, I promise this is real," Jamie laughed at my reaction. I smiled hugging the boy, nearly forgetting that I had no pants on and that I should probably cover up.

"I'm so glad that this is the same on both ends, I was terrified that I was going to lose you Jack," Jamie admitted as I slid off of him collecting my snow covered pants, putting them back on. I looked over at him once I was dressed and grabbed my staff whipping the snow off.

"You could never lose me Jamie, Even if we didn't share our feelings, I would have never shunned you. I would have helped you. We have been through way too much for me to just throw you away like that," I admitted reaching up to run a hand across Jamie's face. He filched slightly at the cool touch but then leaned into with a smile. He took that hand and waved his fingers through mine pulling me closer slowly. I looked into Jamie's eyes as he pulled me in until we were close enough that I could feel his warm breath prickled my cool skin.

"Jamie," I whispered being the brave one for once.

"Yeah," Jamie responded no movement, nothing but eye contact and the racing of my heart.

"Could I uhh.. ask for something," I asked losing the eye contact we had and looking towards the ground. I could feel my cheeks gradually cooled down turning a crystallized blue.

"What is it Jack," Jamie asked pushing my face up so he could see me. I could feel my cheeks drop in temperature and I knew my version of a blush was clear on my face.

" I uhh…" I looked up at him and in seconds changed my mind about asking. Instead I let my body move me forward and brush the smooth warm surface of Jamie's lips. In seconds, I was kissing Jamie. It was mesmerizing and I didn't want to pull away, especially when Jamie responded positively by kissing back with force and passion. However Jamie couldn't stay long, I knew my lips were colder than most and as he pulled away I could see something was wrong. I bit my lip thinking he hated it, but in doing so I tasted the metallic flavor on my lips. I gasped and looked back at Jamie and saw that the cool touch of my lips had not only chapped his, but managed to crack it enough to break the skin.

"I am so sorry Jamie," I apologized allowing the winds to take me off my feet , I wanted to run feeling guilty put the touch of Jamie's fingers on my elbow told me that he was not mad.

"It's okay Jack, I have chopstick hat home, we will just have to be careful on the length next time," He replied sucking on his bottom lip to hold the blood.

"Next time," I said hope in my voice.

"Does that mean?" I asked wanting him to agree, wanting all of this to be true.  
"Yes Jack, I want to kiss you again, I want to do a lot with you. I want us to be together. I know you have guardian duties to take care of, but I am sure we can work around things," Jamie smiled hope and belief in his eyes. Two things Jamie never let go of. I swelled with joy knowing that I was not alone in these feeling, not alone in loving the boy who finally saw me.

"Now, do you think we could fly home, I can't suck on my bottom lip forever," Jamie laughed reaching out for me.

"Sure thing Kiddo," I replied eagerly picking the boy up grabbing my staff and allowing the wind to take him home.

* * *

_**So not my best, not my worst, fun to write, but now it is all up to you guys, If you want this to be a chapter story I will be happy to try and weave this into a chapter story but, if you like this just as a one shot by all means I will leave it completed like this, but all in all let me know, there will be more ROTG stories to come, thanks guys until next time**_

_**~KaiFudo…aka the author~**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Okay Guys with three reviews in one day, I am thrilled to say I am going to try and make this into a chapter story, I'm not sure entirely what It will turn into so I am going to just kind of go with what happens, you guys tell me how much I like the chapter and I will try and incorporate it in. So here we go with chapter 2 of My First Believer.**_

_**Yaoi don't like don't read!**_

* * *

After that first beloved night, things with Jamie and I started to get rather interesting. I would try and visit as frequent as possible. With his studies and my duties as a guardian, it was tough, but we found ways around it. Nights came to be our prime time. I would come to his house right after I finished my duties to cover the earth in frost and snow. Then I would stop by in Burgess to see Jamie. We would do different things, some night I would fly him to the pond and we would ice sake, other times we would sit in his room and talk for hours. One of our favorite activities was figure one another out. Sure personality wise no one knew me better than Jamie, but I wanted to get to know him on a physical level. After our first kiss, the raging part of my attraction towards Jamie mellowed out, that didn't mean I didn't want him anymore, but it was controllable. We both agreed that even though we craved the full on intimate sexual relationship, it wasn't a wise idea to try it quite yet. So we started with simple things, like kissing, and touching.

I allowed the winds to take me to his window. My feet settled on the ceil and I knocked casually on the glass. My staff and I made frosty design appeared before our eyes when Jamie slowly opened his window and allowed me access to his room. I smiled down at the boy happy to see him again.

"You came, I wasn't sure you were going to make it," Jamie smiled as I hopped from the window down to his floor.

"I wouldn't miss a chance to see you, plus I was only in Alaska," I shrugged knowing it was an understatement.

"Alaska is across the country Jack," Jamie laughed giving a knowing look as he headed for his desk.

"Exactly, it wasn't like I was in Japan or something," I replied following him over and leaping onto my staff so I could see over his shoulder.

Jamie sat in his seat and began to scribble on the white paper as he looked down frustrated at what I assumed was his homework.

"What are you working on Kiddo?" I asked tilting my head slightly to the side. I very rarely understood any of his homework, I hadn't attended a school in years and what he was working on was far beyond what I had learned.

"Statistics, it's almost too simple to the point that it's difficult," Jamie sighed running his fingers through his messy brown hair. He always grew it out in the winter.

"Well, why don't you just have a little fun and take it off your mind for a bit," I suggested flipping backwards off of my staff and catching it before it fell to the ground. Jamie swivel around in his chair with a curious glint in his eyes.

"Anything you hand planed?" Jamie asked getting from his seat, forgetting the homework that was left there.

"Well..uh, not really," I stuttered settling myself on the foot board of his bad leaning my head on my staff. Jamie just smiled walking closer to where I sat until he stood daringly close. Jamie simply wrapped his arms around my waist engulfing me in one of his warm hugs. I hugged back resting my head on his shoulder dropping my staff to the ground. I cringed at the loud clank it made but Jamie didn't budge at the sound.

"My parents aren't home Jack, calm down," Jamie responded to my unintentional cringe.

"There never home lately," I chuckle looking down running a hand through his hair as he moved his head from my shoulder to my chest.

"They go out a lot now that Sophie and I are older," He responded snuggling in closer to my chest. Even though this was typical of our time together I could still feel the cold blush running across my cheeks and frost start to form little by little. I was so focused in trying to prohibit my body from cooling down any more that I hadn't realized Jamie was moving until he literally pushed me back onto the bed.

"gah" I let out giving him a surprised look as he crawled on to the bed next to me. He steadily slipped his slender body over my icy cool one with a bit of hesitation. I felt his warm body touch mine and it sparked my emotions for the boy intensely.

"Can we start were we left off last time?" Jamie asked shyly. I smiled at the boy placing my hand on his cheek.

"Only if you want to," I replied running my hand down his face and over his warm lips caressing the smooth skin with my thumb. Jamie pulled lightly at my blue hoodie telling me he that he more than wanted to continue. I dropped my arms and sat up enough to slip the hooded cloth over my head and dropped it steadily to the floor. This left me completely shirtless as Jamie had found out the last time he had experimented on one another. Why where a shit when I liked it cold?

He soon followed removing his sweater and tossing it to the floor. We sat there admiring one another just for a moment, until Jamie ran one, single, warm finger from my navel up and around my chest. I gasped out in a sensation of pure bliss I had never experienced before now. I reached my arms up placing them carefully against Jamie's back running my fingers up and down his spine and in circles. He, unlike me, bit his lip trying to keep quiet for the sake of his sister. Jamie gave me a cruel look, but I couldn't help myself, I liked playing games, especially when I was playing with Jamie. Slowly as he grew tired of the motions with his fingers he spared his arms wide leaning down on me taking my lips into a savory kiss. I tried my hardest to keep my temperature bearable for the boy, but kissing him was too much for my body to handle. Jamie however played it smart after our first kiss, and wore chap stick frequently. He ran his tongue across my lips getting permission to deepen the kiss and our small touching session turned into a full blown teenage kiss. The longer the kiss went the faster my heart raced and I know my temperature dropped to be around 30 degrees. However neither of us stopped we were too far in and never wanted to come out. I closed my eyes enjoying the tongue twisting dance for dominance, which I noticed Jamie was winning, when I felt his warm hand reached for my zipper. In panic I pushed lightly on Jamie and stopped him. I gasped as we pulled apart and my blue eyes met concerned brown.

"I'm sorry I should have asked first," Jamie apologized looking away from me.

I gave him a look and shook my head seeing my short breaths in the cool atmosphere my winter powers had created.

"No Jamie, I..I just got uncomfortable that's all. I..mean this..this is all new for me too, I…I didn't know if you wanted to go that far yet. I just wasn't expecting that is all," I stammered out the adrenalin running through me. Jamie nodded and looked back in my direction.

"I don't think were ready for..the real thing, but I ..have had this urge..and I just want to try something…is that okay Jack?" Jamie asked his blush prominent on his face. His nerves and his enjoyment were clear as a sunny day in the snow. I nodded slowly, grabbing the boy's hand I rested back on the bed. He hovered over me once more, and steady reached for my zipper again. He carefully unzipped them and unsnapped the button with ease.

"Are you sure about this Jack?" Jamie asked worry laced in his voice, he didn't want me regretting anything, but I couldn't regret a thing when I was with Jamie like this.

"Would I lie to you?" I asked looking up into his eyes with a smile. Jamie simply chuckled back knowing his answer. He pulled my pants down and just as quickly discarded my blue boxers. This was the first time I had willingly been completely naked in Jamie's presents. It was rather nerve racking since I didn't find myself that attractive, but Jamie saw something in me he like. I wasn't sure what was going through his mind, what he wanted to try but I knew that just by the look in his eye, It was going to be fun. Jamie slipped his hand further down curling my navel until her encased his hands around my now very hard penis. I gasped out of not only shock but pure pleasure of someone else touching me. He started a smooth calm stroking motion like I was doing when he found me in the woods a few weeks ago. I tried to bite my lip to keep myself quiet but a pool of pure bliss was forming in the pit of my stomach and his touch was too amazing. His pace was agonizingly slow but felt so good. His warm, smooth touch up and down against me.

"Jamie!" I gasped unable to help myself.

"Yes Jack?" He asked without even a hesitation in his movements.

"Faster …please" I begged. Yes, I was begging. Begging, for more of this intense feeling from my one and true love. Jamie didn't stop but I could see the smirk that twitched onto his lips.

"I thought you would never ask?" Jamie replied as he sped up the speed of his hand. I moaned loudly at just how wonderful it felt. I wasn't doing this anymore; it was really his hand giving me all of this pleasure. Just thinking it couldn't get any better, Jamie slipped his other hand down below and inserted what I thought was one finger inside me. The instantaneous pleasure was unbelievable. My body couldn't handle all of this pleasure at once, and I let out a sudden gasp. Jamie responded to my approval of both pleasure sights and continued pleasing me a smile on his face. I knew however this wasn't going to last long, the pool of pleasure in my abdomen began to flop pleasantly and I could feel a release coming soon.

"Jamie.." I gasped out clutching his sheet knowing that his bead was becoming a sheet of ice.

"I know Jack," Jamie smiled looking down at me his chocolate brown eyes sparkling with happiness. I tried to smile but my staggering breath made it difficult and seconds later I felt my body burst with pleasure and I screamed Jamie's name feeling my cool semen splatter on me and all over Jamie's hand. My breathing was ragged and I opened my eyes slowly. I looked down to the bed and saw that indeed his sheet was nothing but ice. I had covered the floor in my fern designed frost along with the walls. I hid sheepishly curling up my cheeks cool with a blue blush. I felt Jamie wrap an arm around me and snuggle into my back. I still wonder how he was learning to deal with my cold.

"Jamie," I whispered softly.

"'Yes Jack?" He asked sounding content and comfortable.

"I really liked that game, can we play again sometime?" I asked feeling my body start to shake from all of the excitement.

"Anytime you want to," Jamie replied holding me closer placing a kiss on my shoulder.

"Good, because next time, It's your turn to play the game," I answered back knowing that our relationship was just starting to get more intense.

* * *

_**Okay so here is chapter 2 as promised since soo many people wanted to see a chapter story I am going to make it one, its written in Jack's point of view so this could get interesting to write. I tried to put Jack more in Character this time around, I hope it worked. Thanks again Guys for the review. Oh btw, updates are going to be coming, however they may not start going up until after the new year cuz this author is off to Disney, so I'll be back around the new year, thanks again guys Until next time!**_

_**~KaiFudo…aka the author~**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**So here we go again my fellow followers, I am so glad many of you are enjoying the interesting twist I have put on this, I'm a little scared where I am doing a dominate Jamie and a submissive Jack. This is a first I have done and I am guessing that Jamie is not commonly chosen as a dominate character. So tell me what you think of this chapter when it's done, well then guess I should start typing huh**__**.**_

* * *

"Jack!" Jamie squealed as we flew through the sky skimming our feet against the water. It froze slightly as my toes hit the surface. Jamie didn't mind heights or flying with me, but I had just flown slightly too close to a tree for his taste. He now clung to my hoodie for dear life. His head was curled into my cheats as his heart beat in fear.

"Sorry Kiddo, you can open your eyes now, promise I won't do that again" I chuckled softly. His eyes opened slowly looking up at me first and then down to the ground to see the water shimmering below. His eyes widened with a sense of fear and his attention came back to my face.

"Don't drop me," He pleaded holding me tighter than before. My laughed rang through the empty land and I rose at his request.

It was the weekend and Jamie and I had been out on one of our many dates. I took him to England to join me in the typical winter fun. He accepted with excitement and joined all of my young believers in England in a huge snowball fight and sled race. We had a lot of fun, until I noticed that Jamie was soaked and had no clothes to change into. I wanted to take him home right then, but he refused. No he insisted that he get to stay with me the whole weekend. I couldn't argue with him or the adorable look he gave me when he really wanted something. The way he stuck out his bottom lip and pouted was irresistible. So that was why now, the two of us sored in the winds embrace towards the place I now called home, North's workshop.

After our victory and being sworn in as a true guardian, North found it wrong that really beside the pond, I had no home. He welcomed me with open arms, allowing me to stay in the workshop as long as I kept my trouble out of it. I tried my hardest to obey his rules, but occasionally something went wrong. He tolerated me freezing an elf here and there; as long as I unfroze them later. On warmer days in the summer the two of us malld over idea's for toys and appropriate snow days for the winter to come. He had almost become a father figure to me, and he kept me in line for the most part.

Jamie's teeth started to chatter from the cold wind ruffling his sopping wet clothes. He tried to curl into me for warmth, but I was no help to him.  
"We're almost there kiddo, just hang in there," I couched him seeing the edge of the workshop coming into view.

"I'm…f..f..ffiine," He chattered out very unconvincingly. Flying the two of us towards my always open window, I immediately placed Jamie down on the bed covered in blankets. I placed my staff in the corner and ran back to his side decorating my floor in my fern frost. Taking the blue comforter I wrapped him in it trying to get the warmth into his limbs.

"I really should have rethought taking you with me," I whispered placing my hands down next to him.

"dddd…oon't regrrre..eet a..thhh..ing," Jamie continued to talk through the chattering of his teeth. I sighed wishing I could bring him more warmth, but all I brought was the frigid winds and cold air. I looked at the boy's figure wondering about something.  
"Do you think you will fit in one of my hoodies kiddo?" I asked rubbing my hands up and down his fore arms as I balanced on my toes. Jamie, unable to make a coherent sentence shook his head no.

"That's what I was afraid of," I sighed lowering my head trying to think of the best solution. I felt a tap to my shoulder and Jamie's warm hand slide under my chin. He pulled my face up to meet his eyes and then slowly, he slid his sopping wet shirt off along with his other extremities. It caught me off guard completely and I started to panicked. The kid was going to freeze to death.

"Ca…lm, down," He pleaded still shivering from the icy cold touch resonating off of his ruined pants.

"I…caaa..n bear…with…yyyyour cold, but…the..w..wet, needs to be …rrr.e..moved" Jamie explained pulling at his pants that were clinging to him. I gave him an odd look but I removed the article of clothing as he requested. His shivering took to a minimum and I rewrapped him in the comforter pushing him slowly to the bed. As I pushed him down he pulled me over begging me to come curl up next to him.  
"Jamie, I will juts make you cold again, you're going to get sick?" I tried to reason with the boy as I knelt down towards eye level and ran my hand through his smooth locks of hair. I locked eyes with him and in seconds was lost to the brown innocent color. He easily pulled my arm causing my balance to be lost and to fall onto his body in a haphazard manner. He laughed at the way I landed; it was rather cute from his point of view.

"Please Jack," Jamie begged only pulling on me more. His chattering had stopped now that his wet clothes had been removed. I couldn't continue to disappoint the boy so I carefully crawled around him and laid my body down. My arms found their way around the blankets he was wrapped in and we just sat there in silence enjoying the moment. We stayed like this for a bit, until Jamie started to squirm. I could tell he was trying to flip over to face me but my hip was on the side of the blanket. With a quick moment and the right timing on Jamie's pull, he landed on the floor. I couldn't help but laugh it was so adorable to see the seventeen year old fall like that, plus he landed on the blankets. He looked up at me and started to pout.

"That wasn't funny Jack," He warned me as I continued to laugh hysterically on the bed. Out of nowhere Jamie talked me to my own bed. My laughter stopped and I could feel that cool blush already coming over my cheeks.

"I said it wasn't funny, but the look on your face right now, was worth the five seconds of humiliation," Jamie smiled wide. He leaned down slowly and took my lips in gentle kiss, and I responded back without hesitation. He took my response as a chance to deepen it running his tongue across my lips. I whimpered into the kiss enjoying the sensation a bit too much. I placed my hand on Jamie's arm and ran it down and then back up again.

"Jack," He called out breathlessly as he tore our kiss apart. I looked up at the boy above me and looked into his eyes. That was a mistake, because I could always read what Jamie wanted just by looking in his eyes. I saw the lust that luster in his eyes that said he wanted me.

"Jamie?" I said feeling the cold air already circulating the room.

"Yes Jack?" Jamie responded holding his place, hovering over me.

"You, want to try? Do…you think were ready?" I asked unsure myself, but knowing what my body had wanted for too long.

"I think we are Jack," Jamie responded his hot breath tickling the side of my neck. I groaned wanting more. I wanted Jamie, for real this time. I took the sleeve of my hoodie and pulled it off revealing my cheats, while Jamie quickly worked on the zipper of my pants and boxers. Before we knew it the two of us were once again completely naked. I was lying on my back as Jamie's warm touch marveled at my pale body. His fingers swirled around my navel and lower until his hands cupped me. I bit my lip, trying to stay quiet for once. We were at the North Pole, so I could be herd easily. He ran his hand around every part of me, down my legs and then back up. It was driving me crazy; the kid had turned into such a tease.

"Jamie…come on" I begged just wanting him so much. When did I become such a hormone driven teenager? I thought about it for it a minute until I felt Jamie crawl up me. He looked down at me again his hand running down my face making me shy away in a bright blue blush.

"Are you ready for me?" Jamie asked trying to make sure this was truly what I wanted.

My mouth was dry and I couldn't come up with the answer. Instead I nodded pulling Jamie back down to the bed. He came back with ease, his lips making butterfly kisses down my neck causing me squeak, yes squeak in pleasure. I felt Jamie do a typical gesture of placing one figure inside my entrance. It was always so uncomfortable at first, especially with the difference in temperature. I hissed lightly in pain and Jamie went to stop but I didn't want him too.

"No keep going," I begged for more and so Jamie continued on, adding yet another finger in. That one actually felt pleasant. He pushed and poked producing little noises from my mouth as his reward. Slowly he removed his fingers and he looked down at me in all my glory. I'm sure my face was covered in the light blue blush that always came around when I was with Jamie. I could see my breath in front of me so I'm sure the walls were covered in my frost.

"Jack you make me so happy, when I am with you," Janie whispered as he came down with a soft kiss and I felt him push into me. It hurt so much that I actually clutched onto Jamie's back. I wanted to cry in fact I think I did, but Jamie kept me from screaming.

"Shhh Jack, I know it hurts, but it will stop," Jamie promised running his hand through my hair.

"mo..ve..please" I begged inching inward with my hips.

"but Jack, it will hurt more if you don't let your body adjust to me," He tried to warn me but I refused.

"Please Jamie, I can't wait anymore," I begged pushing down against him.

"If you insist" Jamie answered and he pushed inside me. It hurt at first and I fisted Jamie's hair roughly. I pulled on it and Jamie let out a moan of pleasure escaped him. He enjoyed it rough did he? I pulled again and his response was to thrust roughly in me. I screamed out this time in pure ecstasy. It felt amazing.

"Jamie…please..more," I gasped out unsure of what to say. I heard Jamie chuckled lightly at how much I was enjoying myself, but without words he slammed himself back into me. This was it, the pleasure ,the experience I had always wanted to have with Jamie. This kept on going until we both knew that our bodies wouldn't hold out more. Jamie embraced me as his hips moved hard and fast inside me. My walls felt like they were burning but at the same time I had never felt something so enjoyable.

"Jamie.." I whispered in his ear.

"I know Jack, make it snow for me," He asked in a seductive tone. I loved it when he asked me that just before I came all over him. I created a mess all over the two of us and the bed, but Jamie kept thrusting in me to gain his own pleasure. It wasn't long after that I felt his warm seed fill my inner cavers. I whimpered out in bliss and in pain, his seed was warmer than what I was accustom to, but bearable. Jamie held onto me as he pulled out slowly.

"Was that what you always imagined," He asked allowing me to rest my head on his shoulder.

"Sure was kiddo," I rasped out. My body was sore and all I wanted to do was sleep now but as I opened my eyes I knew that was not about to happen.

"JACKSON OVERLAND FROST!" came the strong Russian accent of Nicholas St, North. I was in so much trouble.

* * *

_**So this is the end of this chapter. I am not sure I did that great of a Job this seen was really hard on me. I hope you all like it see you later guys!**_

_**~Kaifudo..,aka the author~**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**So here goes my next chapter of First Believer. I hope you guys like this. Lets finds out Just how much trouble Jack is in.**_

* * *

North and I locked eyes, angry blue with my sure to be shocked snowy blue. I was unsure how to react to my full name since North only used it when he was really angry with me. Remembering that Jamie and I were completely unclothed, I grabbed the comforter and covered both of us from the waist down. I pushed Jamie behind me as North approached his eyes glowing with disapproval.

"North, It's not what you think," I said stupidly. It was exactly what he thought it was.

"Oh really, enlighten me Jack. What is this?" North asked opening his arms wide gesturing to room and me. I looked around the room and I had once again coated it in frost. I bit my lip trying to think of a way out of this.

"That's what I thought," North concluded smirking all the while. I laughed embarrassed rubbing my neck.

"Jack, how many times do I have to tell you to keep your mischief out of the shop?" North reiterated pinching the bridge of his nose.

"Not enough," I admitted biting my lip. Great now I was going to be in more trouble.

"North, it's not Jack's fault," Jamie blurted out behind me.

"Jamie," I whispered lightly. Why was he taking the blame?

"Jamie…Jamie Bennett is that you?" North asked looking over my shoulder. Jamie poked his head over my shoulder meeting North's eyes waving shyly.

"Hi North," He greeted awkwardly. His hands rested on my shoulder the sweat from our moment smearing over my cool skin. North signed inwardly seeing the boy his hand over his eyes shaking his head.

"North, I swear I can explain," I sighed knowing it was useless to try and get out of this one.

"Yes, you will, get dressed, both of you," North ordered before turning.

"Wait North! that is kind of what started this. Jamie's clothes are soaked and he can't exactly where them," I tried to explain as the comforter started to slip from my body.

"I will bring new clothes he can dress in. In the meantime, Jack dress yourself," North instructed walking out of my room. As he exited I slid out from the comforter. I quickly grabbed my pants and boxers that had made their way across the room.

"I don't think I have ever seen him that flustered," Jamie commented wrapping himself in the comforter.

"That is nothing, I have seen him a lot more put out with me," I laughed buttoning the pants. I grabbed my hoodie pulling it over my head and the hood with it.

"There dressed," I chuckled looking at the blanket covering Jamie. My eye's scanned his body and I looked up meeting his eyes, giving him a smirk. He gave me a wicked one back.

"Someone enjoyed themselves," Jamie teased seeing how pleased I was with our first time.

"Yeah," I laughed rubbing the back of my head once again.

"Never knew you were so in control, you were so shy when I first met you,"

"I can't be shy forever, I have to get my way someday, plus I learned form the best," Jamie replied smirking wickedly at me. I laughed shyly at the comment. Before I could say another word to the boy the door slammed open. North came sauntering through with clothes for Jamie in hand. He handed the folded clothes to Jamie and gave him a soft smile.

"This should be warm," North commented looking down to Jamie.

"Thanks" Jamie responded taking the clothes careful not to unfold them.

"You're welcome," North voice softly said turning his attention back on me.

"Jack, let's give Jamie some privacy," He said, although it was more of a demanding tone than a suggesting one. I nodded grabbing my staff from its place on the floor and made my way towards the door. I turned momentarily to meet Jamie's eyes. He sat there smiling at me.

"Go on, before you get yourself into any more trouble," He chuckled shooing me.

"Jack!" North called just I was getting ready to respond to Jamie. Instead I held my tongue and flew towards North. The door closed due to wind.

I flew close to North's back in complete silence. I was uncertain how upset he really was with me. Not only had I frosted my entire bedroom due to my winter powers, but he did just walk in on me and a mortal during sex. Even if it was Jamie, he was still mortal. North stopped abruptly as I collided with his back. I hovered close to the ground and waited for North to speak. When he didn't I bit my lip and broke the silence.

"North, I'm" I stared but North's large hand halted me in my thought.

"Jack, I am not looking for apologies, I am just confused?" North started turning his head to look me in the eye. The anger had disappeared and was replaced with genuine concern and confusion.

I settled myself in a cross legged stance on my staff, looking away from North.

"Why wouldn't you tell me?" North asked his strong hands placed down upon my shoulders. I shrugged turning my head away once again.

"I was afraid you would turn me away, I am not even sure that Guardians are allowed to have romantic relationships," I answered. I hopped down from my perch and tossed my staff over my shoulder walking idly towards the large window. I hopped my small figure up onto the ceil decorating the window in ice.

"Jack, we would never turn you away for falling into romantic relationship. Weather it man or woman. Jack, You will always be Jack Frost, and who you have relationships with will never change that. However Jack, No matter how much Jamie is good kid, he is mortal," North pointed out the very obvious problem with my relationship.

"I'm well aware of that North, but I am working on that. There has to be a solution to his mortality, or my immortality," I sighed my mind racing with answers to that very question.

"Mortality is not something we should mess with Jack," North advised me. I turned my head to look at his face once again.

"I would take every moment you have and treasure it Jack, because he will eventually stop believing, they all do," North continued on his eyes holding sadness and disappointment.

"I know North, but there has to be something, and I refuse to give up. I…I can't lose him," I responded smiling at North. He gave me a rough pat on the back and a grin.

"That's the Jack Frost I know," North encouraged.

"Um am I interrupting something," asked the voice that I had come accustomed to hearing. Jamie had come strolling in dressed in a dark blue turtle neck sweeter that clung to his well-developed chest. North had also provided him with a pair of black pants that showed his legs and his winter boots that went over his ankles. I eyed him with intent and a shiver went down my spine just looking at how handsome he looked in that shade of blue.

"Jack, behave," North reprimanded me snapping me from trance and causing that rather annoying cool blush to form on my cheeks. Jamie chuckled seeing me get embarrassed about being caught yet again by the older man. Jamie approached North with ease and looked into the man's eyes with sincerity.

"I am sorry about that North," Jamie apologized started to get a bit embarrassed himself. North chuckled at the apology.

"It is okay, Jack should just advise me when he has a visitor from now on. I will know to steer clear of his door," He replied winking at me and Jamie.

"North!" I exclaimed in embarrassment "What do you think we are Rabbits?" North laughed at my outburst.

"I think Bunny would disagree with that analogy," He bellowed whipping a single tear from his eye.

I smirked, "bout time I had an advantage against that Kangaroo."

"Speaking of Kangaroo, now that North knows Jack, shouldn't we tell the others?" Jamie asked walking towards me reaching up for my hand. I jumped from the window and took his comforting hand into my icy cold ones.

"I suppose we should," I sighed still nervous about telling them; especially Bunny.

"Why not start with Tooth. She is easy to talk to," North suggested running his fingers through his beard.

"I think that's a good idea," Jamie agreed squeezing my hand for comfort. I nodded holding on tightly to him and my staff.

"Alright, too Tooth Palace then?" I asked wanting to get this over with a quickly as possible. Jamie nodded with a big smile; he had wanted to tell the Guardians about us for some time now. I picked the boy up by his knees and he grabbed onto my neck to ensure he would not fall. I looked to north one last time and smiled once again.

"Thanks North, I promises to clean the frost in my room when we return," I promised with a curt nod.

"Very well, be careful boys," North warned as Jamie and I took to the skies once more on our journey to tell our friends what Jamie and I had now become.

* * *

_**I AM SO SORRY. THIS is like forever late. I am alive. Between work the end of school and being a president for my club, I have like no time to just sit and type stories anymore. On top of it all I had a killer writers block. It was evil. But here is the update. I am terribly sorry that it is shorter than what I normally post. I promise that the next update will be sooner and longer. So as you can Jack isn't in as much trouble as you thought. So what will happen next? Only I know! Until next time!  
~Kaifudo…aka the author~**_


	5. Chapter 5

**_I'm baccck, and am excited to write, I'm positive on what I'm writing so I am glad to get a head start on posting this chapter. So enough chit chat, more Type type._**

Dizzy spells; I had never had one before the other day. The annoying symptom of Manny only knows what kept plaguing me as I flew through the skies, causing me to be slapped around by more than my fair share of trees. I was attempting to make my way towards North's workshop. Besides the rather annoying dizzy spells I had been getting, there were a few other random symptoms. I knew I was close, so close. I clung to my staff and forced myself forward as the clearing appeared and aimed for the window. Key word aimed, my aim was off. I slammed into the glass colliding with a rather loud thud. I peeled myself away from the glass and rubbed the now sore spot of my forehead. I flew into the large globe room and sighed resting my feet on the ground and head against my staff.

"Jack?" North asked turning from his work, he was letting one of the yetis to go work on some new toy.

"Hi North," I sighed closing my eyes, feeling warmth embrace me.

"Jack, you missed window, are you alright?" North asked I'm sure his eyebrow rose in a quizzical matter. I normally would have brushed off his concern and said nothing, but I had been doing that and my condition was worsening.

"I'm not sure to be honest," I answered my eyes opening as I shivered from the chilly wind coming from the window. North frowned at the action.

"What is problem?" North question came as he sat down in his chair by the fire. I took a seat close by.

"I have been having these dizzy spells, and I can barely focus on anything. The cold.. Well is exactly that. North I am getting cold, I can feel the cold weather. I get cold chills even when I am inside and the minute I am outdoors I freeze. It's actually cold. I am not supposed to know what cold is!" I exclaimed clearly concerned and more than a little scared.

"Calm down Jack, I get that, is there anything else?" North responded trying to get me to calm myself.

"I get nauseated every so often, which is another phenomenon I have never felt in three hundred years" I noted my nerves clearly showing. North looked down at me rather confused. His hands stroked his beard in deep thought. I was guessing he had hardly ever heard an immortal utter these kinds of symptoms to him.

"Go lie down in your room," He finally spoke. "I am not sure what is going on with you Jack. But clearly something is not right. I want you to rest for a bit,"

"But what about the snow and Jamie. I was supposed to go visit him today," I frowned hanging my head at instructions I was being given.

"Jamie will understand, he would much rather see you get better than have you out and about and get hurt," North reminded me. It was true; Jamie cared that much about me. My sad look only increased. Even if Jamie wanted me to be safe, I was at my happiest when I was with him, and that's what I wanted.

"How about I try and bring Jamie here, if I can," North suggested placing his hand on my shoulder. My face lit up like a Christmas tree and North smiled down on me.

"Only if you rest, you must stay in room and recuperate. I will try and find out what is going on and a solution," North promised patting me lightly, or as lightly as he could. I nodded obediently going to fly off to my room. When I felt my body waver in the winds hold, I decided against it and walked my way down the hall.

Freezing. Yes my room was freezing. I flopped and flipped feeling my body shiver under the cool temperature. I had thrown off my comforter that I now noticed it was colder and held no warmth to it. My windows had been shut yet I was still curled up shivering. This disturbed me to know end. I was the embodiment of winter! I should have been enjoying the cool winds and climbing in piles of snow, but yet here I sat shivering. My staff was leaning against the wall and with a sigh I sat up slowly grasping my fingers around the familiar wood. I couldn't stay here my body rejected the cool temperature that I normally found comforting. I steadily rose to my feet moving towards the door. I pushed it open only to be bombarded with the sweet smells and over powering colors. The nausea I had felt earlier returned in response to this. I ground running a frustrated hand through my hair. I continued unable to withstand my frigid cold any longer and deciding I would rather put up with the flip flop of my stomach. I had to find North, my condition had escalated with in the limited amount of time I had tried to rest. I stumbled my way through the workshop, my feet sticking to the cool floor. What was wrong with me? My feet rarely touched the ground, yet in my condition I didn't trust my ability to ride the wind, regardless north wind edged me on. I managed to find my way through the shop and to the globe room when my vision began to blur and my head spun. I grabbed the railing feeling my knees begin to buckle and clenched my eyes shut tight. My knees gave in my hands catching my fall to the rough cement floor. My stomach twisted in knots and I did my best not to let the vile fluid pass my lips and swallowed. I wasn't about to search the whole Pole for North in this state, so I let my body hunch there and did what any child might have done.

"North!" I screamed weakly my voice echoing through the hall. The yetis and elves looked at me oddly not moving to help me without North present. I sat there a few minute trying a few more times calling North to come help me and eventually the Jolly man found me where I was.

"I thought I told you to rest?" North asked questioningly pulling me to my feet far too quickly. I swallowed again before answering.

'I was, but my room's freezing , and I can't get comfortable," I sighed feeling my knees want to buckle again and I gripped my staff tightly leaning on it for support. My hands began to shake violently wanting to slip from their grasp. North eyed me curiously and asked a rather strange question

"Jack have you eaten today?" He asked running his hands carefully over my shoulder.

'I don't dare, just the smell of food makes me feel sick. Plus I only ever eat for pure enjoyment," I explained my hands slipping from my staff. North eyed me quizzically and removed his hand "Follow me Jack we shall try something," He started leading me towards the Kitchen and when we entered we were swarmed with the extravagant sent of cookies and cakes for Christmas. I covered my nose and mouth the sent over powering and turning my stomach. I didn't wait for North I removed myself from the Kitchen coughing choking of the sweetness of it all. North followed me out soon not questioning my actions. He led me carefully down the hall to his office. He pulled his chair over and signaled for me to sit. I carefully made my way to the chair and slumped into the chair without question. I found some comfort in his study, it was far warmer than my room was and the sickly sweet smell was left behind the large wooden door. All good however must come to an end as the warmth became too much and my body began to react allowing coating it in a sheen of sweat.

"Ugh," I ground in distasted allowing the heat to wash over me as I listened to North who clattered around doing Manny knows what. The heat became over bearing far quicker than I had expected, it started to melt the frost on my hoodie. It started to make me lightheaded and I went to stand only to waver and almost fall to the floor. For the second time that day North caught me by my arm and pushed me to sit again. He handed me a glass filled with water as he sauntered over to the window opening it allowing the cool air to circle the room. The small office started to also smell faintly of what I thought was melted cheese and surprisingly unlike the cookies and deserts it settled my unhappy stomach.

"Drink it will help," North ordered pointing to the glass in my hand. I licked my dry chapped lips and took a small sip of the water. It was cool and washed away the burning sensation that had been at the back of my throat. I tried not to chug it but I hadn't realized my own thirst.

"Easy Jack, you don't want make yourself sick, yes?" North reminded me as he returned to the corner that I just now realized was a small kitchen. He pulled out on of his elaborate Christmas plates decorated in trees and candy canes. He placed whatever it was on the plate and handed it to me. It was an omelet with white cheese melted over it, quite simple. I had seen Jamie's mom make them for him plenty of times, yet I had never tried one before. It looked delicious and at the moment I found that enough to set my cup to the side and take the plate from North's' hand. He handed me the small fork signaling to eat. I fumbled with fork, the utensil unfamiliar to my hands; I enjoyed cold foods or things that I could play with in my fingers. I found my way around the item and started poking at the omelet. I pulled a small piece off and placed it in my mouth. It contrasted greatly of the cool of my mouth and it burned a bit, on the other hand it had tasted as good as it looked so I continued to eat with timid bites.

"Good, now I sent Sandy to fetch Jamie. They should return soon,"

"But he has school," I spoke to know one in particular as I poked at the omelet. I ate a few more bites and found the taste fading and not appealing and pushed it aside. I wrapped my arms around myself and could feel my eyes getting heavy, I just wanted to sleep, see if it would push the worst of this aside. North must have noticed my fatigue because he picked me up, which was something I normally fought but was far too tired to care. He laid me down on the couch bed under the window where it was the perfect mix between warm and cool. I was finally at peace and was able to drift into a comfortable sleep.

My eyes started to flicker open but my mind was still fogged over with sleep.

"Its he going to be okay North?" Asked a concerned voice so familiar. Smooth, soft hands ran through my hair, it was soothing to my sleepy mind.

"Yes, he will recover. I know now what he is going through and is why I have brought you here, he will need you, this will be hard on him for sure," North explained tip toeing around the situation.

'What are you saying, what is going on with Jack?" The voice, that I now recognized as Jamie, asked North in a panic. North sighed sounding stressed.

"Jamie, is difficult to explain," North replied, I'm sure he was sitting in his chair.

"Try me," Jamie pushed again, he had always been the curious type.

"Jamie," North started.

"North I'm eighteen years old, I believe in all of you and am in a relationship with Jack, I study mythology daily and I believe in a lot of unbelievable things. I think I can handle a complicated situation, especially if it has to do with Jack," Jamie responded as I felt his fingers scrap softly through my hair again.

I had woken up completely by this point, but I didn't want to ruin the moment they were having so I kept my eyes shut and pretended to sleep on. North sighed deeply and began the best explanation that he could.

"Jamie you are in relationship with immortal spirit. This creates some rifts for you and Jack. Due to Jack's powers and his center he has a few unique abilities I'm not even sure he was are he could tap into. Male or female, we as guardians can reproduce," North started being careful of his wording.

"Okay, that's no different than any human, so what does this have to do with Jack?" Jamie asked trying to keep up.

"We as immortals have the ability, shale I say to switch roles, we can be either male or female," North tried to re explain to Jamie. My heart raced in my chest and I knew now what North was trying to explain to Jamie my eyes snapped open and I sat up quickly startling Jamie.

"North…am I pregnant?" I asked gripping my hoodie trying to ground myself and contain the panic that was grasping onto me. North looked away from me and his hand clutched his knees in anticipation.

"North," I asked my voice betraying me telling them exactly how panicked I was

"Yes Jack, I do believe you are with child" North responded. The nausea from early returned to me as quickly as it had vanished. I could feel my hand shaking on my hoodie and wanted to fall back to sleep and pretend it wasn't happing. I was with child. I was Pregnant.

**_So sorry for the late update guys this story gives me a struggle when I go to write it but it will be finished that I promise, so this is the chapter I know I may lose some of you as readers due to the m-preg that I just added but I like the idea, so I hope you all enjoyed this. I will be starting some other ROTG fics shortly a few Blackice. I will also be uploading my things to Archives of our own also know at AO3, so if this gets taken down for some odd reason you know where else to find my fics. Thanks to by beta Animegal4ever . Until next time guys!_**

**_~Kaifudo…aka the author~_**


End file.
